


Very Important Business

by ms_anthropic



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 19:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14654931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_anthropic/pseuds/ms_anthropic
Summary: Rebecca stormed into his office and ordered, “Take off your pants.”What if Josh had gotten sick just a little later, and Rebecca was still single when Nathaniel showed up in West Covina?  Riffs on the end of 2x09.





	Very Important Business

Rebecca stormed into his office and ordered, “Take off your pants.”Before Nathaniel could do more than blink up at her from his desk, she’d shut the door.

 

“Excuse me?” he said, half-standing before he thought better of it.Given what happened earlier, it was probably best to keep his lower half out of sight - just to be on the safe side.

 

She glanced at him from under her eyebrows and answered, “You heard me,” voice practically a purr.With a flick of her wrist, she drew the blinds.

 

Oh God.He was so screwed.

 

Nathaniel folded his hands tightly and resolutely did not look at anything below her chin.“Rebecca, I -“

 

“You and I have unfinished business,” she said, and reached behind her back to lock the door.

 

Nathaniel swallowed hard.“Ms. Bunch, this is-“

 

“Ooh, Ms. Bunch…if you’re nasty.”She laughed in that way she had that was just a little raspy.It made him think about other situations that might make her voice sound that way.He felt a wash of heat roll over him and hoped he wasn’t flushed. 

 

She blithely continued, “I like it.Sure, you want to play that way, I’m game.”She pushed off from the door and stalked further into the room, surveying it like she was about to do some very important business and needed the setting to be just right.As Nathaniel continued to stare at her, she reached behind her back and started to unzip her dress.

 

He shot to his feet, nascent erection or no.“Okay, I think this has gone far enough!”

 

Rebecca stopped short, looking at him startled.“You remember where we were like ten minutes ago, right?”

 

Did he ever.He felt like he’d just experienced the full range of human emotion in the time it took to make a sandwich.Anger-fear-lust-confusion-hope-joy.And then of course the resulting crash, the niggling certainty that no matter how much he succeeded, none of it would ever be good enough.“So?”

 

Rebecca only looked more confused.“We just brought in $250,000 of new business before lunch.And by we I mean me and Paula…well, mostly Paula to be honest but A) don’t act like that doesn’t get you going, and B) don’t try to tell me you don’t want to celebrate in this very particular way, because ten minutes ago I was _straddling_ you and I could feel how much you were into it.”She ended with a knowing smirk that definitely did not help the downstairs situation.

 

Even though he’d only known her an infuriating few days and he definitely didn’t even _like_ her, he’d also definitely jerked off to the thought of her tits and he had started idly wondering what she tasted like.There was no sane reason why someone like him should want someone like her. _Yes,_ she was a talented lawyer, but she also ate _so many carbs_ and was clearly kind of a nut job, and that had never been his thing.But while he’d never been one to lie to himself, he had to try to salvage some shred of dignity after going down so hard under her flying squirrel attack from earlier.

 

“I don’t want to sleep with you,” he said, surprised when his voice came out smooth and convincing, maybe even a little disdainful - not the least bit strangled.

 

Rebecca finally dropped her arms away from her zipper and stared at him a moment longer.He didn’t know what she saw in his eyes but he was pretty sure it wasn’t a clear confirmation that he didn’t want to fuck her.

 

But she shrugged anyway and said, “All right, if you seriously don’t want to,” and started back toward the door.

 

She hadn’t bothered to redo the few inches of zipper she’d undone and suddenly he had no idea why he was being such a dumbass.

 

“Wait,” he called out, just as her hand reached for the doorknob.Rebecca froze.After a beat or two, she slowly turned to look at him, one eyebrow raised and her eyes open wide. 

 

They stood there, breathing heavily at each other for a moment or two while Nathaniel struggled with what to say next.Finally the words just spilled out.“I do.I do want to,” he admitted hoarsely, and she smiled.Not a wide happy smile but something dark and wicked.His stomach lurched, and there was that combination of terror and lust again.He wondered if that feeling was going to become a familiar feature in his life.He braced himself this time when she launched herself across the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in yonks but finally got a new laptop. I just finished mainlining CXG and I can't stop thinking about these two knuckleheads. Also, this was _much_ filthier in my head, but apparently I still can't write stuff like that.
> 
> Unbetaed because I have literally not posted fanfic since 2009, but I did sit on this for several days and make a bunch of edits, so hopefully it's not amateur hour.
> 
> Finally, I actually cannot decide if I'm done with this or not.


End file.
